Dealing With Being Different
by MelissaSue
Summary: Harry Potter finds the oddest things when he goes for what he wants. Follow him, as he finds that the world is quite small.


_ Ok, just close your eyes, your head will stop spinning sooner or later… you know this really isn't so bad… I mean I know everyone says it is, but bloody hell it's not so dangerous… _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_What's with the birds? Im not supposed to hear birds in a basement... _Harry rolls over with a groan and falls out of bed. _Oh man... how did I get back to the Dursleys? I don't remember anything about last night! _

Since Sirius's death The Boy Who Lived had been in the Daily Prophet for many reasons, many of which Harry really hadn't care about. But when the rumors had died out and the columns had been directed towards Muggle Stupidity it had peaked his interest. He had read the columns about the drug and alcohol abuse. After that he started looking for things of the like in the Muggle news papers. He hadn't known why but the whole idea really intrigued him. He had found things like rehabilitation numbers and signs of abuse in people. Not long after he had read the articles he had seen some of the abuse signs in some of the neighborhood teens and young adults. He saw how they were shunned away from the rest of the community just like him. He got a chance to talk to a group of them when an old lady kicked them off "her part of the sidewalk". The three had been walking toward the park grumbling and cursing at the old lady when Harry caught up with them.

"That old hag had no right to talk to you guys like that." Harry said, as he was catching up to them. They all turned and did him the same look… _Why is he talking to us? _Harry had seen it a million times before so he said sympathetically

"I always get shooed away by that wretch" All four of them looked at him a little more friendly.

The tallest one held his hand out and said "My name is Brian Stiles, and yours is?" Harry reached out and shook his hand. "Harry Potter." He liked the fact that no-ones eyes got big when he said his name. Brian then started introducing the other three.

"She's Jessica," he said pointing to the girl with the long dark hair, her eyes were cast down like she had something to be ashamed of.

"That's Jenny, and Adam." the girl named jenny had short bleach blond hair and brown eyes, Adam looked like something out of a horror movie with his long black hair, and baggy clothes thatwere twenty times too big.

"Alright Potter, you want to come to the park with us till Jenny's parents leave? We're having a party there tonight." Brian casually said while indicating to walk with him.

"Yeah, that would be great. Anything to get away from these stuffy grunts." _any thing to get away from my life, _Harry thought. And that had been it; Harry then realized he had loved being part of a group, a group just like him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That conversation seemed like so long ago. Right now he herd what sounded like an elephant on two legs tromp to the bottom of the stairs.

"BOY!" a yell came from downstairs.

Vernon Dursley had been on Harry's case since the day Harry had arrived on his stoop. But lately, Harry had been not so submissive to the Dursley's abuses.

"What on god's green earth do you want!" Harry yelled impatiently.

"You ungrateful maggot, I want you to mow the lawn! It had better be done!" Vernon yelled vehemently.

_Whatever._ Harry thought. _Im going to Brian's right now, I think about doing it later. _He looked at the clock 5:42. Its time to go, the party was about to begin. _I've got time to shower, ill just be fashionably late, I just hope all the good stuff isn't gone._

Exactly thirty minutes later he was walking in the front door of Brain's house. The musty fog was thick, but it only stung Harry's eyes for a moment.

"Harry your just in time, any longer and I would have had to of given these away." In Jessica's hand was three small white pills, Harry couldn't see in the dim light but he knew there were blue flecks in the tiny pills. _O, my candy, through the lips and over the tongue, lookout tummy here it comes!_ And with that Harry swallowed the pills with nothing to drink. The music pounded in Harry's ears he wasn't listening at first but when the chorus started he recognized it from the radio.

"Slide through the darkness, my pain will caress. Whirling colors fly, by my soul you will die. Can't think can't speak, can't remember, for the moment why im crying."

_I love this song _Harry thinks. He turned his head and there in the middle of the room is Jessica. Her long hair and sparkling eyes make every man in the room stare. But her eyes were trained on him. Her head was always tilted slightly forward giving her a mysterious air of authority. _She must have taken belly dancing _Harry thought. Harry felt like he was in his own world as he found a place to sit and wait. Wait. Waiting, that's all he's ever done. Wait for another attack. Wait for the end of class, wait till the end of the day to go to bed. Too sick of waiting. Harry looked around and saw a tall glass bottle.

"I'm drinking this" Harry said to everyone, even though they weren't listening. They were all passed out or on the "dance" floor, even though it was just the dining room. The big table had been pushed into the kitchen. They were all swinging glow sticks and striping their sweaty clothes off. _Im done waiting. Im going to take what is supposed to be mine. Right now its Jessica._ Harry put the bottle of some kind of alcohol down, got up, walked not slowly but so Jessica could see his every move. When he reached her he wrapped his arm around that slender body, and pulled her towards the kitchen.

"I thought you would never get my hints!" And with that she veered him to the stairs. By the time the made it to the flight, they were almost down to their skives, even though it was only about 5ft. They made broke long enough for Harry to chase her up the stairs around the corner and through a doorway. Their kiss resumed as he tackled Jessica to the king size bed. As Harry landed on his elbows he realized it was a king size water bed. Jessica froze when they both herd footsteps on the stairs.

"Oh, no!" Jessica muttered dreadfully. She rolled Harry off of her, but they were too close to the edge. Right after Harry hit the floor the door opened.

"Hi, baby! I didn't think you would be home till later."

"I left the prison early, what are you doing up here? The party is down there."A familiar drawl said suspiciously. Harry's heart stopped when he recognition dawned on him.

"I was a little woozy from the smoky air so I thought I'd come up here and lie down for a bit." Jessica said shakily.

"So who's on the other side of the bed then? Someone who followed you right?" When Draco walked around the corner, his mouth dropped.

"Harry Potter?"


End file.
